


Return

by joeyrz



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Challenge Response, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-20
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was not very long after news of King Uther's death had finally reached him, that a messenger brought Lancelot summons from the new King of Albion."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Round 1, Challenge 3 for merlin_las at livejournal.

It was not very long after news of King Uther's death had finally reached him, that a messenger brought Lancelot summons from the new King of Albion. He had admired King Uther and grieved his passing respectfully, but nonetheless, he was delighted that his lifelong aspirations were finally close at hand.

He sent the messenger back to Camelot with a quickly written note giving his apologies for not making a speedier return, but he had given his word as a man of honor to protect the small village he was staying in and rid them from a band of criminals who had taken to tormenting and mugging them.

His days and nights were filled with thoughts of Camelot, of his short lived knighthood and the friends he'd gathered during those wondrous days. As he roused each day early in the morning to do the chores he had insisted on doing for the elderly couple he lived with during his stay there, he thought of Merlin. The friendship that had formed between them had been sparked by gratitude and admiration, but was solidly founded by mutual respect and easy camaraderie.

As he patiently taught basic defensive and offensive techniques to the few men who had volunteered to keep the village safe after his departure, he would remember the tests for knighthood Arthur had given him. He was unable to hide the small smile on his face when the men took up the broken off broom handles to use as practice swords.

When the bandits rushed at him, five overgrown men, their knives glinting with the light of the crescent moon, one strong villager at his side, nervous but ready, and his scared, teenage son a few feet behind, Lancelot’s mind flashed briefly to his terrifying encounter with the Gryphon.

And at night, as he pulled off his clothes to clean up, the light from the fire would sometimes shine on the polished metal of his sword and armor, and his breath would catch and his heart began to pound. Gwen’s beautiful face would smile at him from distant memory, making his heart ache from the pain of distance. The armor she had fitted him with protected his life and the things left unspoken tore him inside.

Just short of a year after Uther’s death, Lancelot was finally in Camelot again. He was shown to his newly appointed quarters then quickly spirited away to a feast to celebrate his long awaited return to Camelot. He had been informed by the enthusiastic servant that the King was to revoke the law that only allowed nobles to be Knights, and had waited until now, just so Lancelot could be the first common man to be made a Knight of Camelot, judged by his own measure, not his bloodline.

It was with much elation that he entered the great hall, pausing briefly as he caught the attention of all the gathered guests who applauded in welcome. He smiled wide and bowed humbly in thanks, but quickly turned his attention to the edges of crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of soft curls or a bright smile. He found Merlin, instead.

No longer a boy, but no less enthusiasm, he, in a rush of words, caught Lancelot up to the latest news in Camelot. Somewhere in there, he mentioned that the ban on magic had been lifted and he now was a Royal Advisor. They talked as they walked, until Lancelot reached the throne, where he knelt at King Arthur’s feet and Merlin moved to the King’s side.

Arthur’s speech was short as he announced new order of The Knights of the Round Table, and after another round of applause, knighted him, Excalibur shinning brightly in his grip.

Lancelot’s smile crumpled as he looked up to see Queen Guinevere, crown as bright as her smile, appear from the crowd to stand at her husband’s side.

End


End file.
